Winter's Pet
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: When 128 year old Jack goes to a place covered in snow and ice he is surprised to make some new friends. Rated: K.


**This to me sucks and is short. :( I tried to make it longer and hopefully better but I just couldn't seem to be able to get the idea out completely. Ugh. ;-; Anyway this is for my 2nd 100th reviewer on FC: vampireharry the 2. :) Hope even though it sucks you like it! Enjoy Winter's Pet!**

* * *

Jack sighed as he pulled his legs closer to his body. Not that he was cold, he could never get cold. No he just wished someone would see him.

He had woken up from the lake around 128 years ago, he knew nothing before that. The moon had told him his name was Jack Frost, but that was all he ever told him.

He had replaced his worn leather coat with a new one he had found in the snow. It was the same brown color, and was more of a jacket and less of a shawl. It had lost one or two buttons and when to the end of his pants, but he didn't mind.

He had been walked through again after another try at being seen. He had tried countless times to get the moon to talk to him again but it never answered. That didn't stop him from trying again, even if it still pained him each time.

It was almost time for spring in Burgess, sure he had moved around to keep from get caught in the heat but the lake was like home to him. He hated leaving for the first half of the year, to come back and have to refreeze it every time.

The wind curled around him and he smiled softly. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew the wind was alive. It played with him, scolded him when he took a joke a bit to far, and curled around him after being pasted through again. It was the friend, mother, sibling, he keep going on for. He never thought of it as a pet, Wind was its own person and shouldn't be treated any less then that.

It whistled lightly in his ear, tickling it as it tried to coax him into playing with it.

He laughed and rubbed his ear. "Ok, ok I'll play."

It seemed to laugh as it helped lift him up off the ground and ruffled his pure white hair.

Jack picked up his staff that had been laying next to him and held it in one hand and slung over his shoulder. "So where are we going to go this time? China was nice last time, but the fish food smelled a bit gross."

Jack wrinkled his nose slight at the thought of the smell but shrugged it off when the wind started to pick him up and held him in the air. As long as he didn't wiggle too much he was able to fly with Wind.

It felt amazing when it brushed over his face and hair. Seeing things was so different from below it made him sometimes wish he could always stay up there.

As he flew with Wind he couldn't help but childishly giggle when he froze over an on coming wave, or feel awed when a dolphin or two would jump out of the water next to him.

Though he never felt cold, he could tell when somewhere was. As he saw land coming up he could feel the cold in the air around him.

Asking Wind to speed up he landed softly on the slightly snow covered ice.

Looking around everything was covered in snow and ice. It was amazing how the sun reflected off it, making the ice look like a million jewels he saw around lady's necks.

After playing around for a bit on the snow he saw something move in it. Getting up slowly he looked, what he saw was a slightly small bundle of white fur.

He saw two little black eyes watching him curiously but fearfully. He had seen hares around the forest of his lake but he had never seen a white one before. It looked really fat with all its fur and its ears were shorter then the ones the hares had back home.

Finally Jack noticed the red seeping into the snow. He gasped quietly when he saw the poor rabbit's foot was hurt and bleeding slightly. He moved forward slowly to not scare it and took off a small bit of his shirt. He moved his hands to its foot but it moved back slightly.

"Hey, little rabbit,' Jack says softly not moving his eyes away from its own. 'It's ok. I'm just trying to help, that's all. It's ok."

He continued to speak softly to it, it didn't move away this time. After a few minutes he knotted it just tight enough to stop the blood from get out but not the flow. Picking it up gently Jack was surprised it curled up to his chest and put its nose against his neck.

Jack grinned widely and rubbed it head with three fingers. "I should name you, but what?"

Jack sat there for a moment before sighing in annoyance. "I can't really think of a nam-he-he stop that! He-he hey that tickles!"

He was interrupted when the hare began to lick his cheek, which made his whiskers brush his neck. Jack laughed softly and lay down on his back with the rabbit on his chest. The hare watched with almost unblinking eyes, its whiskers twitching every once and a while.

Jack suddenly snapped his finger, an excited grin coming to his lips. "I got it! I'll call you Whiskers! Sure it isn't the most creative name but it fits! How do you like it?"

The newly named Whiskers just nuzzled into Jack's cheek and licked it with its tongue.

Jack giggled slightly as he pet Whiskers' head and back. "I'll take that as a yes."

Setting Whiskers on his shoulder he picked up his staff and decide to just look around.

He walked around for a good two hours before he found something that caught his attention.

It looked like a bird, but also not.

It was big, almost 2 or 3 feet tall. It had really long fin like wings, it was black with a white chest and stomach. Its beak was half-way black and the tip was a mix of white yellow and orange. The same went with its neck and upper chest.

To Jack it looked as scary as it looked awing. It just stood all by it self with a few others a bit further away.

It looked at Jack and tilted its head slightly. Slowly it waddled over to him and Whiskers.

It stopped when it was a few feet away. It almost reached Jack's chest, now that Jack was up close to it he felt slightly intimidated by its sharp beak and nails.

It did nothing though. It just stared at him.

Jack shifted slightly. "Uh…Hello?"

The bird like animal just stared at him.

Jack felt him self getting a little bored. "So um…what are you?"

The bird finally made a tweeting like noise.

Jack let out a puff of air. "It always sucks when I'm talking to an animal but can't understand. So since you can't tell me I guess I'll just give you a name."

Jack put a hand under his chin as he thought of what to call it. "What about Richard?"

The bird just blinked.

Jack shrugged. "I didn't like it that much either. How about Rose?"

Blink.

Jack nodded. "Yea that name is used a lot. Hmm…how about Poppy?"

The bird tweeted again.

Jack grinned. "Ok, your name is Poppy! I'm Jack and this is Whiskers."

Jack sat around for a while longer just talking to Poppy and Whiskers. They watched him quietly, every so often making a small sound before going silent again.

Soon it was time for Jack to go. With a slightly heavy heart he said goodbye to his new friends and flew away.

As Wind twirled Jack slightly he smiled. "I can't wait to go back, there is so better then fish smell."

* * *

**R&R PLZ! :P Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
